A Clockwork Hero
"A Clockwork Hero" is the 51st episode of Aladdin originally aired on November 9, 1994. It is the 43rd episode to air in syndication. Plot Wahid goes to the Skull and Dagger to become the thieves' leader. Hamar shows up and kicks the boy out of the club, but he comes back. When Hamar is about to hurt Wahid, Aladdin and his friends show up and fight the thieves. When the gang leaves the Skull and Dagger with Wahid, the boy tells Aladdin that he wants to be a hero just like him, but Aladdin tells him that he's too young. They drop him off in an alley. As he walks off, Wahid sees a mechanical beetle, which is Scooter, fly by. He follows it and ends up in Mechanicles' hideout. Mechanicles is building a large object that is covered. The inventor sees a spider crawling under the sheet. He gets inside and the spider gets out. When Mechanicles follows the spider, Wahid goes to the object. When Mechanicles comes back, the boy gets inside the invention's contraption's open hatch. Mechanicles removes the sheet and reveals that he created a giant robot that looks just like him. He makes Scooter crank it, but the robot's not moving. When Wahid tries to get out of the hatch, he accidentally spins a gear, making the robot come to life. Wahid starts controlling the robot. Mechanicles tells it to destroy Aladdin, but Wahid refuses to and he walks out. The next day, Mechanicles is at the marketplace, seeing a minotaur named Dominus Tusk expecting to challenge Agrabah's greatest hero. Aladdin sees him and volunteers to fight him. Tusk gives Aladdin a big, heavy ax and then tries to hit the street rat with his mace. When Tusk tries to smash Aladdin again, he is stopped by Robot Mechanicles. It takes Tusk's hand and throws the minotaur across the marketplace. Aladdin sees Robot Mechanicles and is suspicious of it. Dominus Tusk and Robot Mechanicles continue fighting. As Wahid moves inside the robot, he accidentally moves a gear that makes the robot's arm swing, sending Dominus Tusk face-first into the city wall. The crowd cheers and Wahid is proud of himself. Wahid is now out of the robot and goes to Aladdin and the others. Since he was controlling the robot, Wahid expects Aladdin to believe that its a great hero, but the street rat is suspicious of it. So Wahid gets back inside the robot to prove to Aladdin that its a great hero. A woman says that someone stole her gold and Wahid sees a boy running assuming that he's the thief. He goes after him and catches him. Aladdin and the others fly by and see Wahid controlling the robot. When Aladdin still tells him that he's too young to be a hero, Wahid goes to the woman to show her that he caught the boy. But he finds out that the woman realizes that the gold was in her other pocket and the boy was running because he was late for dinner. Depressed, he lets the boy go and is about to get out of Robot Mechanicles, but the real Mechanicles makes mechanical bugs get on the robot and control it. Aladdin and Wahid see this and Aladdin tries to remove the bugs so Wahid can get out. Mechanicles flies on Scooter and tries to get rid of Aladdin. The inventor then sees Wahid inside the robot. He gets in to make the boy get out. The robot ends up falling off a cliff and gets destroyed when it lands. Fortunately, Wahid is okay. Aladdin and the others put him on Carpet. Mechanicles gets out and sees his robot ruined. When he gets on it, a spring comes out, sending Mechanicles into the air. Meanwhile, Wahid learned his lesson, which is to never walk off a cliff in a big mechanical man. Gallery Trivia *This episode is likely to be aired out of order since Aladdin and Wahid met in "The Lost Ones" and they already knew each other in this episode. *The episode title is an homage to the Stanley Kubrick film A Clockwork Orange. fr:Le héros mécanique Category:Aladdin episodes Category:Television episodes